assassin's online
by boltsrike
Summary: two assassin's get stuck in the game Sword Art Online
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

a/n:this is rated M for a GOOD reason! It is a crossover of assassin's creed and sword art online

/

Trapped!

The year is 2022, the date is October 10th. Today the VRMMORPG (Virtual reality

Massively multiplayer online role-playing game) sword art online or sao was released. Me and my partner were tasked with monitoring any templar activity within the game. Kayaba Akihiko had given our order special weapons and starting armour. My partner's armour consisted of a white and red hooded robe with a black leather pauldron over his right shoulder. His weapons were a hidden dagger and a longsword. My armour was black and red hooded robe, pauldron, vambraces and a light breastplate with our order's sigil over my heart. My weapons consisted of a hidden dagger, spear and arming sword. I've been tasked with documenting our findings and daily experiences so this is my story.

My name is Zara I am a master assassin. I am 18 and a big fan of video games. "ZARA!" I wince as i heard my partner call me.

I ran downstairs into our safe room. The room was changed into a VR room ready for us to dive into sao. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked

My partner and my personal apprentice smiled brightly "it's time"

I grin and chuckle as we both strip to our underwear and an undershirt. We lay down and both nod to each other "link start!"

I close my eyes and when they opened i was in the world of Aincrad. My partner and I already planned our first day here. We began to farm fast, our skills making it easy for us to kill monsters and even other players trying to kill us. In one hour we made enough money to buy a house to set up our base in. as dusk started my partner and I were both teleported into to plaza. We had both bought and changed into civilian clothes.

From the sky a hooded figure appeared and began to speak "Attention, players.  
Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko.  
As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game. I repeat This is not a defect in the game.  
It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

Many people screamed and panicked. I was surprised and as soon as we could my partner and I ran out of the plaza to our home. "What are we going to do? Zara, you have school still!" my partner rambled

I groan and quickly snapped at him "shut up! Focus!"

This caused him to close his mouth right away. He bowed to my as an apology. I sigh as i sat at our desks and thought about this problem. I looked up at him and said "Seth, we will continue our tasks and help liberate the players. We will take new members into the order and train them"

My partner turned to look at me from getting striped to sleep. I smiled softly as i didn't see his scars from his torture and the reminders of my failure. "Are you sure about that ma'am?"

I nodded softly " yes, we can create an army and protect people better that way."

He nods as he walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder "ok, but no late nights while we're here ok?"

I blush softly and nod. This was no longer my partner this was now my boyfriend and he always hated when i stayed up late working. I stood and chuckled softly "no late _working_ nights only right?" I ask winking as I i also strip for bed.

I smiled softly as me and seth slip into our large bed and scooted close to each other. Seth gently draped his arm over me under my breasts. I blushed softy as his hand gently ran along my side. I ran my hand over his toned and sculpted abs. I smile blushing brightly as he cupped his hand around my left breast as he gave me a sultry look. I nod to him in understanding as he gently leaned into me planting a deep kiss on my lips. I ran my hand down his body and gently wrapped my fingers around his thick shaft. He slowly broke the kiss and asked "wanna skip our foreplay?"

I chuckled softly and smiled "sure, why not"

He licked his lips and nodded slowly rolling on top of me lifting and spreading my legs. I looked into his eyes as he quickly and aggressively thrust himself into me. I moan loudly as he held my legs up with his shoulders. He chuckles softly and commented "damn, it's as tight a when you were a virgin"

I moaned as he began to thrust, in and out fast and he wrapped his hand around my neck. I smiled as he leaned into me whispering in my ear "I know you enjoy being wrecked and dominated, don't you slut?"

I nod quickly as he bit my ear and squeezed my breast hard causing me to moan louder. We lasted like that for about 2 hours with him cumming inside of me 15 times and on me another 20 times. I came about 50 times. He smiled softly and rolled off of me laying next to me as we both fell asleep.

/

The next morning I slowly sit up and get out of bed getting dressed in my civilian clothes. A pink tank top and a light blue skirt. I was always a early riser so I ate and left a note for my still sleeping partner/boyfriend before I left the house. I walked around the town and saw a young man trying to rally some players. I approached him with a smile. He smiled back at me as i offered him my hand "hello sir, my name is Zara"

He nodded softly "nice to meet you Zara, I'm Diabel"

I studied his armour and weapons. Diavel had a bronze armor set on his chest, shoulders, arms, and shins, with a large longsword on his left waist, and a kite shield on his back. He had blue hair with long bangs and blue eyes. His clothes under the armor were also blue. "So, Diavel you want to help the players?"

He nodded quickly and smiled brightly " yes, I was a tester so i know a lot of this floor"

I nod softly "how much do you want to save them?"

He cocked his head "a lot, more than anything"

I gesture for him to sit next to me "do you want to help them enough to kill?"

He stopped and gasped looking at me "kill? Like other players?"

I nod softly "yes, there are some people that want to control everyone and kill them all"

He thought for a moment and looked away "no, I will not kill players"

I sigh softly and stand, "as you say. I will only tell you the offer will continue to stand"

I leave and begin to head home as he continue to think. I smile softly to myself knowing with the seed planted it was only a matter of time he would join the brotherhood. I already saw the corruption and how some were ganging up on other players to get stronger. On my walk i saw a few players ganging up on a single woman with all of them drawing their weapons on her.

I equip my armour and sword ran and parried one of their blades as they try to kill the woman. With the blade out of the way i bring my sword up and slash across the man's chest killing him. The woman steps in and strikes another of the men down easily with a arming sword strike to the throat. I smile softly as the other orange player ran away. I put my weapon away as she asks me "who are you?"

I smile brightly and held my hand out "i'm a defender of justice, zara"

She took my hand and nodded "Griselda" as she said her name a man ran up to us and pushed me too the ground. Griselda quickly ignores the man as she made sure i was ok. This new man cocked his head as he asked "Griselda, what are you doing?"

She looked at him "i'm making sure she's alright"

The man waved his hand dismissively at me, "why? she doesn't matter"

Griselda glared at him "you still pushed her over!"

I smile brightly "it's alright, it's alright. I don't mind" i stand quickly. "Well Griselda I'll see you later"

She smiled "alright, please let me know if you ever need help"

"I will!" i call to her as i ran toward my home

Chapter 1: end


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daylife  


Each day seth and I explored the floor and all its secrets. We fought anything that tried to kill us. Each time the enemy fell to our team work and skill. We used info brokers and our abilities in stealth and spying to gain information on our first target a man named 'Kibaou'. By the end of the first month seth and i have gained a reputation as the top two players. And trustworthy partners. We have gotten offers to join all of the guilds, from the knights of the blood oath to the holy dragon alliance and even the ALF. we of course declined them all as we were going to make our own guild. Now, we're finally holding a meeting on how to defeat the first floor boss.

Seth and i sat down our armour superior than all of the other fighter's equipment. Soon as we did a man i knew begane to speak "Okay, let's get started, people! Thank you for coming today. My name is Diabel. I like to consider my "job" as Knight."

One man called from the stands "There's no job system in this game! Then, is the meeting a joke, too? You should take this seriously!"

Diabel glared at him as he continues "Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower!"  
I gasped softly "Seriously?"

He grinned "We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Everyone present here shares this duty! Do you all agree? All right, then let us begin our planning. First, divide into parties of six. Of course we'll be in the same party. An ordinary party has no chance against a floor boss. I'll be the leader."

Seth and I were quick to group up together as another man called out "HOLD UP!"

I look to the top of the stands. My eyes turn cold as I recognise our target. He ran down to the stage and said "wanna say something before we take on the boss. Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand who have died so far!"

I cock my head and lean forward studying him and to hear his accusation. Diabel stepped forward and said "the beta-testers, right?"

He nodded harshly "yes of course! On the day this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners, and they all disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. And then, they just ignored the rest of us. I'm sure someone here was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded. Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us!"

Seth and I and walked down and i said "so the testers are the reason those players died right? Then wouldn't that mean all of us survivors are testers?"

He stopped and looked away and i smile and say too the crowd "Everyone had equal access to information. And even still, many players died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss."

Kibaou sat down crossing his arms as the rest of us sit down. Diabel begane to speak again "The latest edition of the guide book was just issued, and it contains information on the boss. According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one enters the red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar. His attack pattern changes, as well. This concludes the briefing. Lastly, items will be automatically distributed. EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster. And whoever receives an item keeps objections?"

Nobody said anything as we stood and slowly left "seth, we kill him during the boss raid"

Seth nods softly as we walk back home "as you say ma'am"

Seth and i thought it was a good idea to just sleep that night. The next morning we were walking to the boss room and i was going over the plan "Let's go over it again. We leftovers are supposed to target the boss's helpers, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels.  
I'll use my sword skill to knock their pole axes up, and then you take them out"

Seth nodded and smiled to me and i grin at him "and last thing, don't get killed"

As we approach the boss door Diabel called to us all "Listen up, everyone.  
I have only one thing to say. Let's win!"

We all run in cheering as Diabel called commands "Let's go! Commence attack! Squad A! Squad C! Switch! Here it comes! Squad B, block! Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch. Now! Switch, draw, and prepare to attack from the side. Squads D, E, and F, keep the sentinels off us!"

Seth and i ran threw all the sentinels fast and easily. After some time the boss threw his weapon and shield drawing another weapon that i noticed wasn't a talwar. Diabel didn't notice this and went in to fight him alone. I was quick to turn and call out "DIABEL! THAT'S NOT A TALWAR!" Seth and i break away from our group and block a strike with both our swords.

I nod to seth as we both go in blocking and striking the attacks of the boss and when we

finally killed the boss we knew we still had to kill our target. We stood tall as the cheers made way for our target as he attacked Diabel and i block the strike as he screamed "Why didn't you let Diabel die? Of course! You knew that technique the boss used! You should have not said anything, you two are testers, aren't you?"

I chuckle as i walked close to him "come on A beta tester? I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies."

He gasped softly as he ran at me and struck at me. I parried the strike and plunged my hidden dagger into his neck killing him. "I'm not a tester I am an assassin, a warrior, Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners, couldn't even touch me with their weapons they ended the test with, You guys are better than they are. But I'm not like them. The reason I knew the boss's skills is because I fought people with katana skills far above him."

Diabel stood and put his hand on me shoulder as he spoke "you saved me? Thank you but why"

I smile to him and i said "i don't let innocent people die, no matter what it takes. Deabel you have potential to be really strong." me and seth walk out of the room back down to the first floor  
/

The next day seth and i walked around the town noticing that most players avoided us all but two the two i met on the second day, Diabel and Griselda. Each one of them talking to us and giving us information about the second floor.

Chapter 2: end


End file.
